Tossable saucer shaped discs are widely employed as amusement devices or in various types of games. These discs are often employed in this fashion in open areas such as beaches which are exposed to sunlight. Individuals who use such discs in such areas often must apply various types of fluids for protection from sun burn and these fluids are normally dispensed from portable containers.
However, individuals who wish to use discs in this manner and also need protection from sun burn may not have convenient access either to readily available discs or to readily available containers of protective fluids.
In the present invention, a container of suitable fluid is provided with a tossable saucer shaped disc readily securable to and readily detachable from the container whereby combined access to the container or the disc is quickly and conveniently available.